


[诺俊]JENO为何这样

by Nnnnnna



Category: NCT Dream
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 08:03:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19942861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnnnnna/pseuds/Nnnnnna
Summary: 未成年🈲无车但有一点点内容别问我名字为何这样我也不知道为什么会这样இ௰இ





	[诺俊]JENO为何这样

**Author's Note:**

> 未成年🈲  
> 无车但有一点点内容  
> 别问我名字为何这样  
> 我也不知道为什么会这样இ௰இ

接受杂志采访是在封面拍摄的两天后，李帝努依旧比黄仁俊先到一步。黄仁俊进门时，李帝努早已坐在椅子上，喝着助理买回来的咖啡。

“呀！早上起床为什么不叫我!”黄仁俊气冲冲地走过去，看似很有气势，实际上根本不敢买大步子。李帝努笑着拍拍身边的座位，示意黄仁俊坐下来。“昨天你不是累着了吗，怕你休息不好想让你睡久一点。快坐下。”黄仁俊却没有依言坐下，而是站在了椅子旁边。

“不坐。还有，我累着了是因为谁啊！”他碎碎念着，手反复在后腰摸擦。“不舒服吗？”李帝努说着就要去掀黄仁俊的衣服，被对方一手按住。“屁股——”黄仁俊小声说道，眼睛还不时瞄向那个看起来就很硬的木凳。

李帝努了然，开始用视线搜索起房间里的坐垫。可惜这是个临时清空的房间，除了三把凳子和茶水，其他什么也没有。他灵机一动，将黄仁俊抱到了自己腿上。“你干嘛！”黄仁俊被吓得手脚蜷缩，软软的声音让李帝努感觉不太好，特别是某个地方。“你不是说屁股痛吗，坐我腿上就不同了。”

“你这个腿和凳子有什么区别啊……”虽然嘴上抱怨着，但黄仁俊还是乖乖地窝进了李帝努的怀里，还嫌他腿上的肌肉太厚实，调整了几次姿势。

于是杂志社采编推开门时，看到的便是这么一个场景。

黄仁俊坐在李帝努怀里，手里抱着个手机看视频，李帝努则把头靠在他的肩上，手紧紧地围着黄仁俊的腰。

纵使早有心里准备，采编还是差点被这个场面吓到腿软，她颤颤巍巍地把门关上，在敲门得到回应后再次进入。本以为两个人会就此分开，没想到还是黏在一起，甚至粘得更牢了。

看累了的黄仁俊习惯性抬起头，用脸蹭了蹭李帝努的下巴，李帝努也非常自然地回了一个吻，整个场面让采编感觉自己仿佛来到了《我们结婚了》节目现场。

采编握着门把手，好一会才平静下来。

你是专业的，要冷静。

采编如此安慰自己，却控制不住自己发抖的手。

作为一个隐藏多年的noren狂饭，她根本控制不住好吗！

李帝努在采编第一次进来前就发现了对方在玻璃墙外的身影，心中为这位即将吃狗粮的女士默哀了三秒中，随后把头靠在了黄仁俊肩膀上。

在采编正式坐下后，李帝努看着对方颤抖的手，默默地叹了一句。

养孩子还是要养得坚强些。

“那我们的采访开始咯。”采编简单告知后，打开了录音笔，开始一个个地念本子上的问题。

第一次见面是什么时候？当时对对方的感觉是怎么样的？告白的契机是什么？在此之前有其他人知道吗？为什么突然选择公开？

采编的问题一个接一个，问得黄仁俊有点晕，他转过头想看看李帝努的反应，却发现对方陷入了神游。

李帝努确实是在神游，他陷入了刚相遇时的回忆。 

第一次见面是在一个综艺节目上，两个人可谓是完全陌生。黄仁俊当时已经是出道两年的歌手前辈，而李帝努则是才刚刚有些名气的模特。即使是在同一个节目，两人的位置也有着天壤之别，一个在主持人旁边，另一个在舞台的角落。

节目特有的游戏环节却意外地把两人凑在了一起，那是一个抢凳子游戏，有五个参与者，却只有四把凳子。黄仁俊势在必得，却被突然响起的自己的歌吓了一跳，还没反应过来，音乐就已经停了。他眼疾手快地冲向最近的一张椅子，没想到一个黄衣服的男人突然冲出来截了他的胡，停不下来的黄仁俊则一屁股坐在黄衣男人的大腿上。

这个黄衣男人就是李帝努。

李帝努原本是想抢另一个凳子的，结果音乐一下就停了，在他前面的人刚好坐在了那把凳子上，他只能去抢后面一个人的凳子，于是便发生了黄仁俊坐李帝努大腿的这一幕。

如今回想起来，李帝努还记得当时大腿上的触感，软软地，就像一块棉花糖放在腿上，让人忍不住用手去捏。

当然，李帝努还没那么禽兽。他只是轻轻地扶着对方的腰，怕他坐不稳摔下去。黄仁俊则非常慌张，不仅飞速从李帝努腿上站起来，还一个劲地弯腰道歉。

李帝努表面冷静地接受了道歉并表示没关系，实则心里早就乱成一团，各色毛线缠在一起，中间藏着一个小小的黄仁俊。

感觉胸肌被戳了一下，李帝努从回忆中抽离。腿上的触感再次让他心头为止一震。

和第一次接触的不一样，经过锻炼后，黄仁俊的屁股肉不再是软绵绵的，而是变得结实，更有弹性了。

回味起昨晚自己胯部撞击臀肉和手揉捏两瓣小屁股时的感觉，李帝努突感不妙，一看，黄仁俊果然在怒视自己。

你又在发情！

这是李帝努从黄仁俊眼中读出来的意思，他心虚地摸摸鼻子，眼珠子不停转动，不敢与黄仁俊对视。

这一定不是我的错。他心想。

是因为老婆屁股太好捏了(^—^)。

还好采访并没有持续很久，采编也很识趣地自动先行离场并替他们锁了门。

黄仁俊松了一口气，转过身子开始批评李帝努。

“你是色情狂魔吗！当着别人的面也能升旗！”黄仁俊生气地揪着李帝努的耳朵，用屁股狠狠地撞了一下他的裆部。本想着是给对方一个教训，结果顶着自己的东西变得更硬了。“呜——”这不是痛苦的呼声，而是欢愉的呻吟。李帝努拉过黄仁俊的手放在裤子突出的位置，可怜巴巴地看向黄仁俊。

狗狗眼加上泪痣，黄仁俊根本抵抗不了，半推半就地用手给李帝努解决了一次。

从此之后，黄仁俊每次看到《fancy》杂志都会谜之脸红，然后快步走开。

**Author's Note:**

> 果然降还是要huagnbao才行(^_^)


End file.
